Director Subprime unit 13
by BlakDawn
Summary: one of Max's oldest enemies comes back to haunt him, he's after the omnitrix and worse, he's been dead 20 years.
1. Chapter 1

He was annoyed. There was no other way of saying it. For three damn weeks he had been walking on this stupid planet without even a hint of civilization, not that it mattered, not to him, not yet anyway.

He turned away from Los Soledad, the abandoned military base didn't hold his interest, though it would be an excellent target, but it didn't hold the importance of his target, not to the plumbers at any rate

he unhooked the Desert Eagle .50 calibre pistol and walked, quite imperiously, to his target, but he took his time, enjoying the feeling of revenge as it slowly made it's way through his brain, giving him a tingling buzzing sensation that made the whole ordeal worth it.

He stopped at the small mound, it looked like any other mound and was about 200 metres from Los Soledad, he took a deep breath and removed the remote detonated C4 charge, he examined it carefully before placing down on the top of the mound and moved back to about 20 metres, he then pulled out the detonator and pressed it, watching with a smile as the explosive ripped apart the mound and part of the steel door, making a space just large enough for him to squeeze through, he moved cautiously towards the hole, this was the most dangerous part of the operation after all, and lowered himself in feet first.

The first thing that hit him was the smell, clinical was the word that sprung to mind, that fresh pine smell that reminded him of the all the medical ships he had been on board, next was the utter darkness, no-one had been in the base for at least ten years by his calculations so that made sense. He put away the Desert Eagle and pulled out an MP5, he flicked the small flash light attachment on and took in his surrounding. It must have served as some form of lobby or reception as many metal and plastic chairs were out as well as magazines, to one side was a small desk and a computer terminal, he walked over to it and flicked it on, surprisingly it still had power, probably from an emergency generator deep in the bowels of the facility, he easily hacked the login screen and found himself logged on as a administrator, he almost smiled at how easy this had been, he searched for a map and found one dating to the early 1980's, he reviewed it quickly, knowing that somewhere an alert had been sounded, and someone was going to investigate, he couldn't get out in time, unless a miracle happened, but he could prepare for them, make them regret killing him, oh yes, the plumbers are going to pay.

The armoury was small, though not disproportionate to the size of the base as a whole, though it was almost completely devoid of weapons or armour, a few old sets of body armour remained, but no weapons. He put the armour on, adjusting the straps where necessary, it seemed to be an old model, at a guess he would have said ceramic plates held together by kevlar, protection against pistol's but little else. He looked around sweeping the armoury one last time before stalking out of it. He had to count his blessings though, he still had a Desert Eagle, an MP5, an M4A1, several grenades and a few knives, more than enough to take on what would likely be a small animal control party. So he settled down in an out of the way alcove having first made sure he was facing the only way into it. And waited.

And waited

and waited

several hours of intense boredom later he got up and made his way out of the facility, so much for plumber security, if he had been in charge he would have had at least 3 fire-teams assault the facility if it reported a break in, but they weren't him. Possibly.

So he got up, disregarding the lone security camera capturing every second of his break in, disregarding, not unaware, in fact he made a conscious effort to show his face to them, to let them experience utter fear, they thought him dead, he knew better, 20 times better, oh boy and he was only number 12.

he made his way into the sunlight, momentarily blinding his all to human eyes with it's brightness he took in the environment, just the same as before, so he made his way to the nearest town, very conscious of the not-so-hidden cameras that were following his every moved

"are we there yet grandpa?" Ben's voice managed to make its way over the clanking engine of the rust bucket.

"just a few more miles, in fact we should be seeing Bellwood soon" the summer had been fun, he would admit, his best in years actually, but now it was august and he was dropping Ben off at home, and then dropping Gwen off, after that? Well...not much to be honest, he had been invited to a barbecue by some members of his golfing club, but aside from that he was faced with a year of boredom. It was if fate had intervened, as at that moment his on board computer issued a red alert, he quickly put the rust-bucket on auto-pilot and looked at the screen that had popped down, and, for the first time in almost 20 years his jaw dropped open, he was in complete shock, standing there with that same defiant swagger, that same self-confident smirk was the man he had dropped into larva 20 years ago. Standing there, defiant of everything he knew about life and death, was the director.

"who's that?" it was Gwen her calm and intelligent voice calming him considerably

"That's the director, the most powerful, richest and most feared man in the whole of the universe. And I distinctly remember dropping him into a pit of larva twenty years ago" he was grim, the situation was grim, and for once, so was Ben.

Oh dear.

AN usually I don't feel the need to add where my inspiration for a fic came from, more often than not it comes out of the blue, but this came from me reading the Ben 10 wiki article on the omnitrix, which said it's full name was omnimatrix, and I thought 'hang on, apart from the obvious aesthetic reasons for calling it the omnitrix, the word means all-matrix, a matrix that can do anything. So why can the omnitrix only turn Ben into different aliens? And that's where this fic comes in, possibly AU, features Max when he was sill a plumber and answers how Kevin's dad dies differently and will cover Ben 10, AF, UA and Ben 10'000. phew glad I got that out of the way

any questions just review or PM me, I don't mind, honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Bridge, GCPN _Illumination_, Sato planet cluster

12:00 hours Standard Fleet Time

"sir, _Hope_ has lost primary power conduits, they are..."

"main cannon's have acquired targets, firing sequ..."

"_Destiny_ has disengaged the _Void_, the _Conqu_..."

"sir, five terminator ships have gone to wa..."

"planetary defences have been bre..."

all of this was drowning the commander in information, he gave up listening to individual conversations long ago, instead continuing to read the tactical analysis, it didn't bode well, they had lost both the _Dove _and the _Arbiter_, a super-carrier and a battle line cruiser respectively, while the Horizon corp. third navy had suffered losses of only a few frigates and a destroyer, the _Glory._ The pieces of metal, and in the case of the _Dove_, the still functioning fusion reactor's, littering the battlefield making it incredibly dangerous to be flying anything smaller than a destroyer, which effectively made the four supper-carriers they had useless at anything short of being a 'meat shield', not that the commander would even consider this, given they were the most valuable part of his fleet. He was considering giving the order for them to warp back to plumber held space when the red alert sounded and the AI's voice brought him back to reality

"warning hull breach detected, 54 bio-signs down, automatic bulkheads engaged" the commander quickly brought up the report, according to the computer the damage had been caused by plasma 'bombs', not that they were, only plasma contained at great pressure and directed at the hull of a ship, where it exploded quite violently, but the plasma bomb was an incredibly short range weapon, as the magnetic field which contained the plasma disintegrated within 5 seconds of launch, meaning the only ship's which carried them were strategic bombers, and having strategic bombers, which were slow for there class, in this form of battlefield was suicide, at best.

In fact the only way they could be deployed was them exiting warp inside the shielding, from what he knew about warp theory, very little, he knew that for another ship to move a non-hyperspace capable ships required vast amounts of power, and the only Horizon corp. ship that he knew could do that was...

"the _NightRise_" it had taken him all of two seconds from reading the report to making the discovery "the _NightRise_ is here" general panic seemed to consume the bridge crew, the _NightRise_ would spell doom for both them and the planets.

Perhaps an explanation is in order, the _NightRise_ is the Horizon corps. Flagship, the first 4th generation ship and currently one of only four or five ships in the entire galaxy afforded 'World Crusher' status, that is, one that can single handedly destroy an entire class 3 planet within 4 hours.

Despite this they had a World Crusher as well, the _Illumination_, but the _Illumination_ was a slow, unwieldy craft, and only just scraping a World Crusher status, unlike the _NightRise _which had had its design honed over the previous four generations until it was a swift, for it's class of hybrid carrier/battlecruiser, precise and efficient.

However, this was precisely what they wanted, and as he clicked his radio he allowed himself a small smile

"this is the _Illumination_, send up our little present" the little present in question was a massive quantum pulse cannon, secretly built at the galactic councils bidding and capable of untold destruction, which should get their attention

"target the _Redemption_" the targeting crew didn't answer, they didn't need to. Just seconds later a small sphere launched form the planets surface at terrifying speed, hitting the carrier on it's underbelly, the intense heat of the sphere melted through the layers of redundant armour before coming to rest almost dead centre.

Then it exploded, there was no other way to describe what happened, one moment the carrier was there and the next intense heat, which almost cooked them, and light, which almost blinded them, replaced it, once they could look a the remains of the _Redemption,_ all that was there was empty space, and the commander shivered, if that sort of power got into the wrong hands...well he didn't want to think about it.

"sir, the _NightRise_ is hailing us" the communications officer called out

"patch it, but put it on a proxy" after a few moments the director's face filled the screen, he was remarkably calm for a man that had just watched an entire carrier disappear in a second. Almost too calm

"ahh, commander, fancy seeing you here" the commander frowned and didn't respond, instead choosing to get to the heart of the matter

"surrender, director, or I'll blow up your other ships just as easily" the director raised one completely untended eyebrow, in fact his entire face looked untended, his hair was relatively straight, but looked as though it hadn't been cut, he was beginning to grow a beard and a moustache, but this wasn't consistent with his normal image, the commander placed these concerns to one side when the Director spoke again

"and how long will we have to wait until this super-weapon charges, I do" he checked his watch "have a meeting to go to in about half an hour, so could we make this quick?" he smiled indulgently at the commander, who didn't return the smile. Then without warning the screen flicked off, the commander turned to the communications officer

"they terminated it on their end sir"

"sir, the _NightRise_ has decloaked and is readying to fire"

"sir, report from ground troops, they've sent in a heavy weapons squad and are requesting backup to deal with them before they reach the cannon" this time the commander did smile

"send in our best, send in Tenneson and Levin"

"yes sir"

AN reviews comments flames, I welcome them all, though flames are less welcome than the others I will accept them.


End file.
